


The green of perfection

by Banbury



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Blair decorates the loft.





	The green of perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Thanks Jane Davitt for beta.
> 
> Written for TS_Secret_Santa, December'07. Prompt: Xmas tree. 

“This is **_what_**?” Jim looked down at the intricately decorated Christmas tree standing on the coffee table and then back at Blair. The tree was just over two foot high.

  
“This is the perfect Christmas tree. Don’t you think so, man? It’s not so big that you have to maneuver around it every time you walk across the room. And it’s not so small no one will notice it. It’s just perfect.”

  
“But… but… one, two, three, four,” he glanced around, “five of them? How many more?”

  
“Not many, just seven, to be sure not even a tiny part of the loft will be left out of the festive mood. Don’t you think it’s lovely?”

  
“You mean you brought a whole fucking forest in here?”

  
“Hey, man, you’ll love it when you get used to it.”

  
“I bet…” muttered Jim under his breath, desperately trying to hide his grin, “I bet I will, imp.”  



End file.
